Forgotten Memories of a Loved OneSasuNaruIta
by Sasu-Naru-Sai13
Summary: Naruto lost his memories in a tragic way when he was twelve and he doesn't even know, his past was replaced with artificial memories, now he appears in Konoha again after he's been gone for four years. What awaits him when he returns or should I say who?
1. Chapter 1

I Do NOT Own Naruto

Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaNaru

Summary: Naruto lost his memories in a tragic way when he was twelve and he doesn't even know, now he appears in Konoha again after he's been gone for four years. What awaits him when he returns? How did Naruto loose his memories?

Contains: Rape, Lemon, maybe spoilers,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forgotten Memories of a Loved One

"It's a nice day isn't it Itachi-sama?" the blonde looks deeply into the Uchihas eyes "Yes, it is a nice day Naruto-kun" as they continued their walk to the Sound village which was where the Akatsuki's hidden layer was located.

"Lately Itachi-sama, I have been having strange dreams about Konoha" Itachi's eyes widened "Like what?" the blonde began to think trying to remember "Oh! I know, I keep dreaming about people named, I think, Kakashi, Sakura, Gaara, Shikamaru and...and aaargh! what's his name it started with an S i'm sure of it" Itachi froze and whispered "Sasuke" the blondes eyes widened "Ooh, how did you know?!" Itachi grabbed the blondes shoulder and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, Naruto blushed and responded back kissing him passionately "Naruto-kun, do not worry over such trivial matters" the blonde shook is head "Okay! I won't". "We finally arrived at the Sound Village" said Naruto, "It would seem so" replied Itachi

Naruto ran to his room and jumped onto his bed_ 'I can't believe that Itachi and I kissed just thinking about it makes me all warm inside, Itachi-sama has always been there for me, but for some reason I feel like something is missing like I have a craving for something' _all of a sudden a picture of Sasuke popped up in Naruto's mind causing him to blush turning his cheeks blood red.

knock,Knock

"Come in", a long blonde haired man walked in, "Deidara-san, is there something you want?" asked Naruto, "The Akatsuki leader would like to see you now, Naruto-kun", the blonde followed Deidara into the courtyard where Pain was waiting for him. The leader said "Naruto, you are to go on a mission to Konoha and gather data on the lives of the people who live there, do you understand?" the blonde shook his head "Hai, Pain-sama", the leader then spoke again "Alone, you are to go alone as well" Naruto hesitated before answering "Ha...Hai, Pain-sama"

Naruto walked to his room to find Itachi standing infront of his door waiting for him "Itachi-san! Guess what, i'm going on a mission to Konoha" Itach's eyes widened "What did you say Naruto?"replied Itachi, "I said i'm going to konoha, Pain-sama said I am to go alone and live there to observe the lifestyle of the villagers who live there" the raven haired man grew furious and pinned Naruto up againist the wall "Naruto, promise me you will stay away from the boy called Uchiha Sasuke!" the blonde got confused _Uchiha? _"Uchiha Sas-" the blonde was cut off by Itachi's lips kissing him roughly, after there lips parted Naruto said "I...I promise".

**Later that week**

_I've never been to Konoha before, I wonder what the villagers are like here, _Naruto thought to himself has he walked up to the gates of Konoha. A young ninja appeared infront of Naruto, the man looked as though he was blind and had long black silky hair, to ask him what business he had at Konoha, but right before he was going to talk his eyes grew in suprise just staring at the blonde "Oi! Teme, WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!" Naruto said anxiously waiting to enter the streets of the leef village.

After a minute or two he finally decided to reply "Um...what..uhh...business do you...uh, have here, Naruto?", _What? How does this blind guy know my name?_ Naruto raised his arms placing them behind his head letting out a few laughs _It must be because i'm so famous, I mean I do hang out with Itachi a lot, but I better not mention his name or I won't be able to enter, _"How do you know my name?" the long black haired man looked irritated "What are you talking about Naruto? Don't you know who I am?" the blondes head shifted in confusion trying to think "Oh! I know, have you ever worked in the Sound Village?" the young ninjas eye began to twitch "No Naruto, whatever just go in"

_Hmph, what's this guys problem, _he thought as he looked around in amazement, _It feels at home here, actually this may not be so bad, although I will miss Itachi, but this place just might make up for it, _as he was looking around it seemed liked everybody knew each other, neighbors taking care of neighbors while in the Sound Village they fought about strangers, A.K.A neighbors, who kept stepping in their area like greedy idiots thinking about nobody other than themselves. Naruto stopped infront of a ramen shop called "Ichimaru Ramen, hmm I never had ramen before, I guess I can try it" he whispered to himself, he opened the curtain to walk in and took a seat at the bar, since the owner wasn't there and neither was his daughter a young man came to serve the blonde.

"How may I help you sir" said the man, "Uhhh, I guess, i'll try beef ramen" the man took note of his order and replied "Ok, one moment please" , _I don't think he'll mind if I go for a walk while i'm waiting, _Naruto hopped out of his stool and took a lap around the town, but for some reason he was drawn toward the Uchiha village. The blonde was curious and couldn't believe he was infront of the very village where Uchiha Itachi grew up at, his face started to turn beet red when his feet seemed like they had a mind of their own, without hesitation he started to venture inside the village, he was a good way into the village when suddenly he remembered tummy growling _Oh, no THE RAMEN!._

He started to run toward the exit but there was somebody who seemed like he was waiting for him, just standing there calmly. He looked about a year older than Naruto and had short black hair that spiked in the back _Why, why does it feel like I should know him? Why does it feel like I want to cry in his arms?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ealier that day**

Neji knew he had to tell Tsunade-sama that Naruto was back and that he was acting kind of strange, he acted like he didn't even know me. Neji ran to the hokage, he rushed through the closed doors leaving a loud BANG "Tsunade-sama, IT'S...IT'S NARUTO...HE...H-", Neji, obviously, not caring about who was in the room since there were atleast three ninjas including a certain Uchiha, the hokages eyes became wide because she thought something bad had happened to him and yelled "WELL OUT WITH IT BOY! TELL ME, IS HE OKAY!?", Neji shook his head "Yes, he's fine infact he's in the vill-" he was cut off since Sasuke rushed out the door so fast leaving everybody speechless, Neji started to speak again "He's in the village now, but it was like he didn't even know who I was", Tsunade was shocked "Wha...What do you mean?!"

Sasuke ran, he ran as fast as he could the problem was he didn't know where in the village, for some reason the Uchiha couldn't get the look that Neji had on his face when he first rushed into the room _Why did Neji look so sad when he first barged in? Did something happen, maybe I should've stayed. _After Sasuke had been searching for quite a while and he finally realised _Of Course Ichimaru's Ramen!, _when he got there a cold bowl of beef ramen was just sitting there all by itself, then the man came in "If you want, you can have it, a kid with blonde hair about your age came in, but he ran out before it was finished"

Sasuke felt butterflies in his stomach "I knew it" he murmured to himself, _The only place I haven't checked yet is...is Uchiha Village, where I live, _Sasuke thought that the blonde went there looking for him, but little did he know it wasn't for him, it was for his evil brother. Sasuke ran as fast he could for the last time and stopped at the entrance spotting a black and orange jump suit running closer to him.


	3. authors note

**Sorry everyone that it is taking me an enternity to upload the next chapter, my wireless router thingy broke so i haven't been able to get on the internet, plus i haven't been home a lot, but i'll start on the chapter soon after i come up with a few ideas, sorry **


	4. on hold

Sry everybody but i'm putting this story on hold since i'm working on my other story you should really check it out 4/14/08


	5. ok

Ok everyone I decided to continue story, another chap will be up soon, I'm workin on it


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nauto paused when he arrived at the entrance,

"Uchiha Sasuke?" the blonde ask with a questionable look on his face, Sasuke smiled thinking that he remembers him,

"Na…Naruto, I've missed you so much", said Sasuke with passion in his eyes, Naruto began to frown,

"I'm sorry but am I suppose to know you or something because when I look at you it's like, like i'm suppose to know you?" asked the blonde, the Uchiha's face saddened, "What are you talking about Naruto, 'Am I suppose to know you', is that some sort of joke, of course you are, we were best friends remember?", replied Sasuke. The blonde tried to remember who he was but he just couldn't think of anything,

"Sorry, but I just can't remember you, did you ever live in the sound village?" asked the blue eyed teen, the raven haired boy started to get furious, he grabbed the blondes collar,

"NO BAKA!, OF COURSE NOT WE GREW UP TOGETHER HERE! DON'T YOU REMEMBER ALL OF THE TIMES WE PLAYED WITH EACHER ON MISSIONS AND HOW WE FOUGHT ALL OF THE TIME, AND…AND WHEN WE…" Sasuke grew silent wondering if he should finish his sentence, _I can't believe this is happening first he disappears for years and now this, di…did I scare him when I kissed him because that same night was when he went he missing, _thought Sasuke.

In the moment of silence Naruto remembered what Itachi-sama said about staying away from Uchiha Sasuke, "I'm sorry, but I have to go now, I have better things to do than associate with you" said the blonde as he forcefully removed the Uchihas hand from his collar. Sasuke perked his eyebrows,

"What are you talking about? We need to have a talk, because I can't live like this knowing that you don't remember me, I…I WON'T LIVE LIKE THIS, SO REMEMBER ME, REMEMBER ME NOW AND QUICK!" demanded Sasuke as he took a hold of the blondes wrist queezing it tighly pulling him toward his house,

"No, Ita…I, I just can't so let go of me!" the blonde sighed in relief, _that was close I almost said Itachi sammas name_, with every moment passing Sasuke grew angrier at the thought of the blonde refusing to talk to him.

"Why? Why Naruto, you can atleast tell me that much" asked Sasuke in a pleading voice,

"I'm sorry but…I just can't" replied the blue eyed teen saddened. Sasuke tackled the blonde without hesitation, placing his face to close to Naruto's making him uncomfortable,

"Then I will force you to tell me!" Sasuke murmured in his former best friends ear, sneaking his hand up the squirming teens shirt, "No, NO,NOOOooo! Let go, I WON"T TELL YOU SO GET THE HELL OFF OF ME TEME!!" yelled Naruto, but the raven haired boy continued to rub the nipples on the blondes rock hard pecs, Sasuke to drunk on his own selfish passion to hear the blue eyed teen beg for his release.

The Uchiha then removed his hand from under the Kitsunes shirt slowly unzipping Naruto's pants pulling them down while his other hand was holding both of the blondes wrist above his head queezing them tightly, Naruto felt that his cirrculation was going to be cut off. Still the blonde not giving into the Uchihas demands, tries to yell as loud as he can but each and every time he would try Sasuke would just kiss him forcefuly prying open Narutos mouth with his tounge.

'_I…I Just can't get him off of me…he's, he's too strong' _ thought the blonde but when Sasuke slid two of his fingers in his opening he started to get even more desperate,

"NO, STOP IT! THAT HURTS!" screamed Naruto as his eyes began to tear up, the only thing or person that could make him at ease would be Itachi-samma carrassing him, but then he started to remember that not once has he been held like this by Itachi, which made him even more mad because he wanted his first to be with him and not some stranger.

A few minutes later Naruto spotted Sasuke pulling down his zipper, _'Now is my chance to get free while his body isn't pressed againist mine' the blonde took this split second to knee the raven haired teen in the gut causing him to fall on his side weezing for air, but Naruto paused for the moment letting everything sink in before finally getting up, just as started was to run for it Sasuke pulled on Naruto's leg causing him to land on his hands and knees, the Uchiha took this as an invitation to enter to the blonde._

_Sasuke finished yanking down his pants and forced himself into Naruto, "AHHhhh…It HURTS, IT HURTS!" screamed the blonde biting down on his lips._

"You didn't think you could get away from me that easily, Naruto-kun, did you?" the Uchiha said between his grunting, pulling in and out vigorously. The blonde could feel his spine quiver at the pain. Sasuke then started to suck on the blue eyed teens neck leaving a big hickey, after he stopped long enough for him to take a look at it he started to bite down hard around it causing Naruto to scream in pleasure but with pain at the same time, blood started to rise.

Sasuke licked at his wound like he did it on accident, leaving a perfect bite mark that showed his existance, so that everytime the blonde looked in the mirror he would be remominded of this night, this horriable night. All that Sasuke wanted to do wasjust_ let Naruto know that he would never give up on him as long as he is alive and to be remembered by his his first and only love. The Uchiha was ready to climax so he started going faster, pumpping the blonde in the same motion, both, together, came. Sasuke inside of Naruto and Naruto into Sasukes hand. _

_The blonde passed out onto the hard concrete in the alley, Sasuke just pulled out, zipped his pants and started for the exit, but before he left he look on last glimpse at 'HIS' precious blonde, 'Im sorry Naruto, I never wanted your first time be like this'._

_Hope everyone enjoyed this chap, I'll try to update soon ._

"OUCH! That hurts BAKA! LET GO OF ME ITACHI-SAMA TOLD ME TO STAY FROM YOU SO I INTEND TO DO SO, NOW LET GO!" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs. The Uchiha couldn'tbelieve what he just heard, _Did he say my brother was the one who told him to stay away from me, I can't be this_!,


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto awoke at the entrance of the Uchiha village with nothing on besides his socks. He couldn't believe that he was not able to defend himself againist a stranger. '_Why was that person so angry because I didn't know him, is it possible that mistaked me for one of his former lovers?'_

Since the blonde thought that this was the case he ouldn't help but not be mad, instead he felt bad for the boy, '_Maybe that is why Itachi-samma did not want me near him, because he knew that I looked liked his former lover so he was just trying to warn me.'_

The blue eyed teen got dressed and started on his way to his apartment. Naruto was so lost in his thoughts that he forgot all about the ramen he had ordered, until he was fixing him a warm bath, '_Ah, I forgot to pay and apologize to the waiter at the ramen shop'_.

The blonde quickly got dressed and exited for the village. When he arrived at the ramen shop a particular old man and his daughter was there.

"Na-Naruto-kun, is that you or are my eyes decieving me again?" asked the old man, the blonde had a confused look, '_This village is starting to creep me out', _

"Uh-uh, depends old man, what do you want?" asked the blonde,

"Well nothing really, just long time no see" the old man replied, Naruto gave the owner a strange look and explained that he was sorry for leaving yesterday without paying and not finishing his ramane or even started on it, the man said that it was okay and since he didn't even start on it he did not have to pay for it.

So with that said and done he began to head to his apartment, but he felt a stronge chakra. The blue eyed teen opened his apartment door to find Itachi sitting on his living room sofa. Naruto grin was so huge that a bug flew into his mouth and started to gag a little, the Uchiha could not help but giggle.

"Itachi-samma, I would have known that you were coming I would have atleast strainghtened up a little bit" said the blonde nervously,

"That is okay Naruto, I just came by to see how you were doing, I will not be staying long" the Uchiha said in his usual calm voice, the teen felt a little disapointed since he would not be staying the night.

"Ok, but I need to take a shower first if you do not mind, I kinda had a rough night last night" said the blonde, the Uchiha nodded in his approvement.

When the blonde walked into his bathroom he started the bath water, when he turned around Itachi was there behind him. The blonde was so surprised that he could not think of anything to say. The raven haired man walked slowly to the blonde and lightly kissed on his lips moving slowly to his neck. Naruto could not help but feel guilt for what had happened to him the night before, he like it was his fault for being so weak, he felt like he had cheated on the person he loved.

The raven haired man began to pull the blondes shirt off of him when he remembered the bite mark that was left as a rememberence from Uchiha Sasuke. The blonde quickly pulled his shirt down before it was over his head. The older Uchiha gave the blue eyed teen a confused and a bit angry face as he stared into the blondes eyes.

"Naruto, what is wrong?" asked the Uchiha

"Well, I really need a bath and yesterday was kinda tiring now that I think about it" replied the blonde scared and since he did not know if he should tell him about last time, but he knew that he would probably just get mad and the fact that he was told to stay away from Uchiha Sasuke would only make it ten times worse.

The raven haired man just simply replied, "Then do not think about it". The Uchiha began to remove the blondes shirt again, but this time the teen didn't say anything instead he just stood there as the raven haired man started to suck passionatly at his nipples making them hard. Naruto let out a sexy moan causing the Uchiha to bite on his erected nipples. He began to move to slowly to the teen member kissing It lightly on the head then taking him all of him in. '_Uh, this feels so good, are me Itachi finally going to go all the way' _thought Naruto.

The Uchiha then stuck two of hos fingers inside of the blondes entrance, making wince at the pain, the blonde figured it must have been because of what happened, that he was still sore. The soreness started to become unbearable as Itachi inserted another fingure,

"Ah!, wait Itach-samma, I actually…have something too…confess" said the blonde. The Uchiha removed his mouth from the blondes member and took his fingures out of his entrance.

"Yes Naruto, what is it?" asked the raven haired man in confusion, but just as Naruto about to speak he noticed an unpleasent mark on 'HIS' property. Itachi became furious at such an ugly mark on his blonde. So the Uchiha cut off the teen by forcefully kissing the blued eyed teen making Naruto wonder why he was starting to act like this. When the older Uchiha removed his lips,

"Is that mark the reason why you would not take off your shirt so easily?" asked the angry Uchiha, the blonde knew that when he found out he would be angry, but he never thought he would act like this. The Uchiha slapped Naruto so hard in the face that it became blood red.

"So who was the damn bastard who touched you?" he raised his voice even louder, "WHO WAS IT? DAMN IT NARUTO I WANT AN ANSWER AND I WANT IT NOW, YOU HEAR ME" but at the way he was reacting the question was who could not hear him. The blonde just stared at him in silence to afraid to answer, but when you have Itachi deathly staring I dare you to lie to him,

"I-It was………uh…..(gulp) Uchiha Sasuke"

Thx everyone, hope you enjoyed but until next time, muahahahaaaa


	8. chapter 5

Chapter 5

The enraged Uchiha got even madder,

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from the boy and yet you just ignored my demand" said the older man, the raven haired man turned his face,

"But Uchiha-samma, it wasn't my fault, I would try to stay away from him but he wouldn't go away" replied the blonde with fat tears running down his cheeks

"So what? You decided to give in to him is that it?" the Uchiha snapped back. The blonde teen couldn't beleive what he was hearing, it is not like he wanted to do it, but the blue eyed boy knew that deep down inside he actually enjoyed although he didn't know why he would enjoy sucjh a thing with a stranger, _'I mean were we really strangers he acted asthough he knew me'._

"No! He... he RAPED me okay!" Naruto blurted out hoping that instead of him being angry with him he would direct it to the younger Uchiha, which he did. Without a word he stormed off out the the blondes apartment to head over to his younger brothers house.

_'Oh no! What have I done, I must go and stop him from killing Sasuke'_, the blonde didn't know why but he cared for the younger Uchiha. So the kyuubi rushed out the door in hope to save the other sharingun user.

--

Itachi busted through the Uchiha mansion doors

"Sasuke, You bastard where are you?!" yelled the older raven, Sasuke twitched at the sound of the voice, and ran the stairs with his chidori ready, he charged after his older brother, but Itachi douged it easily,

"Insolent little boy, don't you know what's mine not yours, I'll kill you for tainting my innocent blondes body with your body" screamed the older raven. The younger Uchiha snarled at his older brothers remark,

"That's funny I recall him being MINE first before you stole him away from me! What did you do to him? Why? Was it to get to me?" replied the younger Uchiha angrily looking as if he was going to attack at any moment. Itachi lowered his head and started to explain,

"Fine, I knew this day would eventually come. Years ago before you and Naruto became friends I used to help care for Naruto, but while I was caring for him I fell in love with him as well, though I knew the age difference was too much of a gap, so decided that I would stay out of his life. I didn't think that you two would become best friends or even more, then you started to bring him home to play, that's when i realised i couldn't stay away any longer. I started to go crazy with jealousy and killed everyone in our family except you because I wanted to torture you for dangling something so precious to me right in front of me, something I couldn't touch..."

Itachi was cut off by Sasuke punching the older raven in the face

"It's your fault, your the one who gave up. This still doesn't tell me how you earased his memories" snarled the young raven

"Well if you would let me finish, anyways I came back to kill the hokage, but when i came across you and Naruto kissing I grew furious and without thinking I followed him home and...and..."

"AND WHAT!!" Sasuke said impatiently

"And I raped him okay, I forced him to have sex with me, the whole time he was crying out for you but I just wouldn't stop he was so tramatized that he lost his memories so I took this chance to give him false memories of me with you in none of them_" _explained the older Uchiha

"You selfish bastard, I can't believe you did such a thing" that was the last thing the younger raven sad before he attcket the defenceless older raven, but something unnexspected happen

SPLASH

but it was too late to change it

Just before the blonde left to go fetch his master he was having terrible headaches but still he rn out the door. The only thing that he could of was Sasuke,

_'Sasuke...Sasuke PLEASE BE OKAY' _then the blonde fell to the ground his headache turning into a migrane not long after his old memories began to unlock, everything rushing to his head, mixed feelings started to run through his body, he sucked it up and continued to run the Uchiha Mansion, when he finally made it the door was already kicked open.

He heard the Uchihas conversation he couldn't believe it everything started to make since to him now. He understood why Sasuke was so persistant, and why Itachi didn't want him near his younger brother. But then the blonde seen that the younger raven started up another chidori and charged after his former master.

The blue eyed teen jumped infront of Itachi taking in all of the impact located right at his heart and crushing all of his ribs. Both of the brothers eyes grew wide and teary,

"Why Naruto he lied to you?!" screamed the younger Uchiha confused

COUGH COUGH

"I...I know, b...but he GASP still became mmm...my friend" the cold kyuubi gently grabbed the young raven arm that was still implanted inside of his beloved blonde, and for the first time Sasuke cried as well as Itachi

"Sa...Sasuke, I COUGH re...remember n...now, I lo...love you, I al...always have COUGH, SPIT UP BLOOD loved yo..you, even aft...after I lost mmm...my mem...mem...memories i still dreamt ab...about you" those were the last words before his hand dropped cold.

The young blonde didn't even get the chance to tell his precious master how he forgived him and wished him well, not long after a funeral was performed for Naruto. All of his loved ones came, but Itachi watched from afar feeling guilt over power him he felt like he was to blame for the blondes death.

Sasuke lived in solitary confinement in his home, but he still strived to live on for both him and Naruto. But unfortunatly not long after Narutos death, the Uchiha had committed suicide by stabbing himself in the heart trying to feel the pain that his beloved felt.

SRY EVERYONE IF IT SEEMS RUSHED BUT I JUST WANTED TO FINISH THE STORY. HOPE YOU ENJOYED


End file.
